


sometimes a curse is a blessing

by littlemisstpk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Let the boy pee in peace, M/M, POV Third Person, Tsukishima can be helpful for once, sibling shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstpk/pseuds/littlemisstpk
Summary: The Sendai Municipal Gymnasium is a special kind of obstacle for Shouyou; he just wants to pee in peace before the game.Written for Tsukihina Week 2019 Day 2: Fake Dating





	sometimes a curse is a blessing

It happened again. Shouyou had a reprieve from scary bathroom encounters when Karasuno was in Tokyo for Nationals the previous winter, but as he looked up at a taller player from the other team nearly pinning him to the wall during Interhigh, he was ready to wet himself. No, the bathrooms at the Sendai Municipal Gymnasium were cursed, plain and simple.

He didn't immediately register which team the player and his friend were on, but Shouyou's path to the urinal was blocked, and the rest of his team was clear across the large lobby, closer to the court, which was setting off all his primal instincts that were telling him to flee. 

Maybe it was his frantic glances over in his team's direction, but Tsukishima perked up, and started making his way over to where Shouyou was trapped. As Tsukishima moved closer, a rough plan started to form in Shouyou's brain. 

"My boyfriend isn't happy to see me like this." 

Shouyou's quiet words stopped his harassers for a moment, just long enough for Tsukishima to get close enough to loom over them properly. As the two spun around, they were jolted out of their train of thought, and skittered towards their team like a couple of insects. 

Tsukishima scoffed at the ease in which he was able to scare them off, and Shouyou started to wring his hands. 

"I might have told them we were dating." 

Tsukishima spun around sharply to face his short teammate and narrowed his eyes. "Hah?" 

Shouyou winced at Tsukishima's aggressive confusion. "I panicked, okay?" He clenched his fists together in an attempt to gain composure. "If you don't want to, then you don't have to." 

Tsukishima tilted his head, considering the situation for a long moment. It was almost getting to the point of Shouyou giving up and squirming away, but before he managed to do so, Tsukishima bit out, "Fine." As a creepy smile grew across the other second year's face, he continued, "It'll be easy to mess with other teams that way." 

It wasn't necessarily the reason that Shouyou wanted, but if it meant peeing in peace, he would take it. 

Shouyou ran into the bathroom as Tsukishima leaned against the wall outside, glaring at anyone who dared approach the door. 

* * *

On the court, Shouyou was invincible. 

Even though the boys from the bathroom were on the other side of the net, Shouyou stood tall and strong, letting Tanaka boast loudly, Tsukishima sneer as much as he wanted, and Kageyama scowl threateningly at the opposing team. Even Ennoshita and Kinoshita had sharp gleams in their eyes as they smiled at a set well played. 

In between rallies, as Tsukishima explained his idea for defensive strategy, he placed his hand just above the small of Shouyou's back, sending tingles up his spine at the close contact. Had it not been for volleyball, Shouyou might have been distracted--

Who was he kidding. Shouyou was  _ very _ distracted by Tsukishima's large, warm hands.

At least he wasn't the only one distracted. Shouyou cleanly received the ball after the other setter missed, sending a shoddy toss toward their ace. The ball arced high above Tsukishima's head, who dinked it over the heads of the blockers. It was thrilling to see frustrated faces looking over at them from, just as it was thrilling to see Tsukishima's cocky smile, taunting the opposing team's failure. It made Hinata's heart skip a beat even though he made his own face in the back row. 

* * *

By the time that Shouyou resumed regular volleyball practice in Karasuno's second gym, not much had outwardly changed. Yamaguchi tracked his movements more in between drills that served to make him a better wing spiker, but Tsukishima's movements were lithe and graceful, making Shouyou's mouth water at the sight. 

Even though he didn't receive any balls to the face that practice, Shouyou found himself off-kilter as he went through the practice. Near the end of the regular practice, around the same time that he and Kageyama would stay late to perfect an already near-perfect quick, Shouyou face was blown forward from the force of a thrown ball to the back of his head, and the sharp pain settled into something manageable. 

"You've been distracted all day, dumbass." Kageyama picked up the ball that was rolling languildly towards him. 

Shouyou rubbed at the back of his head. "Giving me brain damage is not going to help things!" 

Kageyama raised his voice slightly. "You're already brain damaged!"

Shouyou's face hardened, and his eyes narrowed. "You are the only person who can't say that to me." 

Instead, Shouyou found his way to the bike rack, unlocked his belongings, and passed by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi as they passed through the school gate. Before he turned down the opposite direction toward his mountaintop home, Shouyou caught the confused look on Tsukishima's face. 

Shouyou and Kageyama fought with enough regularity that by the time Shouyou returned home, he had calmed down sufficiently from the small altercation that he was able to smile without reservation by the time he reached home. His mother was putting the finishing touches on supper, and so he wordlessly helped set the table. 

His distractedness wasn't limited to school, because as he tuned out his sister's voice in favour of remembering Tsukishima's wry smirk while he moved his vegetables around with his chopsticks, he grunted in noncommittal agreement at whatever story Natsu was currently telling. 

He was startled out of his reverie when Natsu loudly complained, "Mom! Shouyou's not listening to me!" 

"Natsu, stop bothering your brother."

Shouyou stared down a pair of perceptive eyes were eerily like his own, squinting in concentration as Natsu searched for an opening. She evidently found one, because the ten-year old's face lit up with a mischievous smile. 

"So, who's your girlfriend?" 

As their mother hissed, "Natsu!", Shouyou stared at his sister's shit-eating grin, delighted in the expressions he was apparently making. 

"I don't have a girlfriend. There's no one I want to make my girlfriend." Shouyou was annoyed that Natsu had hit the truth pretty closely, but he wasn't technically lying: he did want to make Tsukishima his boyfriend for real. It wasn't that he didn't find girls pretty, but it was nothing compared to what he wanted from the irritable blocker. 

" _ Hinata Natsu!"  _ Their mother's voice took on a tone and volume that was normally reserved for things like Shouyou breaking windows with volleyballs and that time he broke into the Shiratorizawa first year training camp. Natsu took her bowl of vegetables and rice, stuffed as much as she was able to fit in her face, and then smiled around puffed-up cheeks as she went back to her room. 

* * *

Shouyou stayed up most of the night trying to come up with a plan to deal with his feelings. He supposed they started during the Shiratorizawa match, with his and Tsukishima's moment of understanding when he got injured. But Tsukishima certainly became more attractive as he started to mellow out after the first year training camp at Shiratorizawa. 

(The fact that this relatively new mellow Tsukishima stirred his dick into action was something he tried not to focus on.)

Shouyou was lost in his thoughts about how to confess his feelings to his taller teammate to the point that he was surprised when it was only him and Tsukishima left in the club room. 

"Shorty, this is the second practice in a row where you've received more balls with your face than with your arms." Tsukishima sighed and continued, "I'm probably going to regret asking you this, but what the hell is wrong with you?" 

It was most likely the fatigue that made Shouyou do it, or the fact that Tsukishima's eyes showed actual concern behind the ever-present sneer, but Shouyou blurted out, "I like you!" 

Just as Tsukishima's eyes bugged out, Shouyou clapped his hands over his mouth. The taller boy let out a small, "Oh," and Shouyou started to panic at how badly Tsukishima was going to react to his impromptu confession. He was hoping for a gentle let-down like the gossip from the girls in his class described, but it was difficult enough to make eye contact that Shouyou didn't dare guess which sort of rejection he was about to get.

Tsukishima gently turned Shouyou's face towards his, and Shouyou found himself eye level with the other boy's face as he sat on one of the club room chairs. Tsukishima had an almost imperceptible smile on his face as he studied Shouyou's features, his right hand caressing the smaller boy's jaw line. 

His heart nearly stopped as Tsukishima leaned in, gently pressing his lips to Shouyou's. His brain short circuited at how soft Tsukishima's lips were on his, and how gentle the taller middle blocker was with their first kiss. Shouyou whimpered at the contact, and keened as Tsukishima pulled away. 

"So we're doing this for real?" Shouyou's heart hammered within his chest with the possibility of hope. 

His question was answered with a quick flick to the forehead. "Of course. I thought I made that clear." 

Shouyou would have kissed Tsukishima again, but at that moment, the bell for first classes rang. Shouyou rushed in putting on his shoes, and hoped that he wasn't too late in getting to his classroom to be considered late. 

He wanted this to be the best day ever, and it already held promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come scream with me about HQ in general, when I'm not on Discord, I'm found on [Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/littlemisstpk?s=09) I live off of validation.


End file.
